


Best Father's Day Ever

by AzzyJ94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyJ94/pseuds/AzzyJ94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel enjoy a not-so-quiet father's day morning with their two daughters Emma and Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Father's Day Ever

Dean heard little feet as they slapped against the hardwood floor followed by a shushing noise and quiet giggles. He could smell the burnt toast and what he was sure would be very crunchy microwaved eggs from his spot in the bed. Cas, who was curled over his back, began to stir as well as their bedroom door opened.   
Claire and Emma were just a few years apart. Emma turned 8 a month before and Claire was turning five the next week. The girls tried their best to sneak into the room, but still managed to sound like a herd of giggling elephants. Emma was carrying a tray with toast and eggs that had clearly seen better days, but both girls were beaming proudly at their daddies. Dean couldn’t help the answering grin that spread across his face.   
“What’s this?” He felt more than heard Castiel’s mumble behind him.   
“We made the you and Daddy breakfast!” Claire shouted excitedly.   
“Is that so?” Dean asked as he and Cas shifted to sit up in their bed. “And what did you make us?”   
“Eggs and toast.” Emma declared proudly as she shoved the tray at him. He took it easily as both girls climbed into the bed with them not unlike most Sunday mornings.   
“Well this looks like the best breakfast I’ve ever seen. What do you think, Poppa?”   
“I think I have to agree with you, there.”   
Their daughters beamed at them. “Eat up!” Emma demanded.   
They each took a fork and made sure to smile while eating the rubbery mass.   
“Mm-mmm good!” Cas told them before they set the tray aside. “That is so good. Thank you both.” He said as he scooped Emma into his arms and Dean did the same with Claire holding their children close.   
“Best father’s day ever.” Dean declared as he lay in his big bed with his little family and loved every second of it.


End file.
